


Moments in Time

by FictionLover007



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionLover007/pseuds/FictionLover007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different stages in the life of Quentin and Eliot, and snapshots of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't often Quentin saw Eliot study. But when he did, he was fascinating.

There was just something about the older boy, Quentin mused, as he watched Eliot lounge by one of the Cottage windows, flipping through a textbook. The small crinkle in his brow, or the rare look of undivided attention on the upperclassman's face that just made Eliot look so damn flawless.

The sun bounced off of Eliot's ivory waistcoat, making the male diva look like a god in the light. His wavy hair shone gold, giving him a regal appearance.

Sometimes Quentin wished he knew the spell to stop time. This was one of those times. He could stare at the older boy for a lifetime, and he would never get enough.

Quentin was pulled out of a trance suddenly by a sharp tug on his hair. It was Margo. "What?" He yelped.

"For gods sake Q. Could you be any more obvious?" She exclaimed. Quentin shook his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." "Oh please. You mean to tell me you weren't just oogling my best friend right then? And don't deny it, I saw you."

"No!...well, yes, but not oogling, Margo. God, c'mon." Quentin stuttered defensively, as Margo's eyebrows slowly crept upwards. "So what would you call that then, Quentin, hmm?" She mused. Quentin flushed and offered up a meek "Admiring."

Margo rolled her eyes, and then walked past Quentin, and over to the bar to make herself a martini. Quentin ducked back down into the chair, and tried to focus on his own book, when he snuck another look at Eliot.

The older boy hadn't moved, only now, he was smiling. And that's when Quentin realized, he had a crush on Eliot Waugh.

**Okay, so I'm still new to posting on this site, but I hope you like it. I plan to post more of these.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot takes Quentin shopping, but Q is a little tired.

Quentin looked adorable when half asleep, but by God, the boy has a horrible taste in fashion.

Eliot didn't understand how one could function at that less-than-presentable state, but that was about to change.

Eliot flounced into Q's room, and sang "Oh Quentin. Wakey wakey! We, my friend, are going out!"

Quentin groaned, and shoved his face into his pillow.

Eliot tsked. "Now Quentin, I know it's early, but I cannot have you suffocating on the day I scheduled for you.

"G'way Elot. 'M sleepn."

"No dear. You're not. And I'm not going away until YOU get out of bed."

Quentin shifted his head and glared at Eliot out of one eye. "Where are we going?"

Eliot grinned evilly. "Shopping."

1 hour later...  
Quentin was trailing behind Eliot on the Brakebells' lawn, dressed in grey jeans, and a blue flannel shirt. Eliot, of course, was the epitome of perfection, in a lavender swallowtail coat, and fuchsia waistcoat underneath.

Quentin muttered something about spells and energy, and Eliot cast a critical eye over the younger man. "Unless you never want to sleep again, I wouldn't recommend it."

Q just groaned and said "Eliot, where are we going?"

Eliot rolled his eyes and said "I told you, shopping. Quentin, you can only pull of the out-of-a-mental-facility for so long, and the hungover look for only so much longer, now please, let me do this. If it makes you feel better, at least Alice will have to do this as well with Margo."

"Why would that make me feel better?"

"Two words, my friend. Lingerie shopping." Quentin's eyes widened in fear, but before he could say anything, Eliot marched onwards, shouting "Come on Quentin. Argue later."

Two hours later...  
Quentin looked traumatized. After being forced into quite possibly 100 different outfits and over two dozen clothes stores, he looked exhausted. Eliot had transported most of the shopping, which included 3 new pairs of jeans, three t-shirts, two shirts, one formal attire suit, two new pairs of shoes, and a new hoodie, however, Quentin had found something that he wasn't willing to part with. Eliot hadn't seen Quentin buy it, nor did he know what it was, but he was intrigued.

When they got back to Brakebells, Margo and Alice were sitting in the Cottage common area. Alice was studying, and Margo was nursing a drink. She smiled at the two boys and said "How was shopping?"

Quentin eyed her, and then turned his head to Eliot. "Thanks for the clothes, but please never make me do that again."

Eliot smirked and inspected his nails. "I make no promises."

Quentin practically ran to his room, and stayed there for the rest of the day.

A few days later, Eliot spied Quentin and Alice practicing a spell outdoors, when he noticed something. Quentin was wearing the new clothes, but around his neck was a silver pendant.

Later on, Eliot got a good look at the pendant, (i.e. sneaking into Q's room to take a peak). It was a playing card, engraved with the King of Hearts on it. But the hearts were inlaid with purple garnets, and Eliot couldn't help but smile.

He walked out of the room and into the cottage library, quickly finding the book he was looking for; _Precious gems and their Meanings_. Eliot flipped to the page about garnets.

_Garnets are believed to be stones of revitalization and healing, and can boost the wearer's energy. They are also known for protection from nightmares and evil. These stones are often related with the heart chakra._

"Good choice Quentin. Good choice."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot stopped functioning the first time he saw Quentin with his hair tied up. To keep his hair out of his face, Q's hair was in a half-up ponytail and Eliot would not admit how sexy it looked.

Q was sitting cross legged on the floor, his fingers pinched together, practicing some motion or another. A book was perched on his lap, and his head bent over in focus. But because his hair kept falling in his eyes, he had tied his hair up, and goddamn was it a good look for him.

Eliot knew he was gawking, and tried to compose himself, and walked into the doorframe in the process, making a loud noise. Quentin looked up at the sound and saw Eliot stumbling there.

"Hey, you alright?"

Eliot's eyes widened, and he tried to act casual. "Oh yes. I'm fine." He sent a flirty smile with the statement. Eliot then proceeded to trip over a book pile and onto his face.

Quentin scrambled up to help the older boy. "Jesus, are you okay?"

"Didn't you just ask that?" Eliot asked, miffed that he had made a fool of himself, in front of a cute boy no less. Quentin offered him a hand, and pulled Eliot to his feet.

Once Eliot was standing again, an awkward silence fell over the two, at they both stood by the door, in a rather close proximity.

"I like the new 'do there, Q." Eliot offered, in an attempt to make conversation.

"Oh," Quentin subconsciously ran his hand through his hair, and pulled some of the hair out of the ponytail in the process. "Thanks, I guess. So, uh...what are you doing here?"

Eliot smirked. "I live here?"

Quentin blushed. "No, I mean, what are you doing here, in the library. I though you and Margo would have been having a night on the town or something. I've never even seen you touch a book, with the exception of the mating ones."

Eliot frowned. "Well, I was halfway through a bottle of vodka, but Margo ditched me to get laid, again, and it was no fun doing it alone. So, I thought I'd find someone to pester."

Quentin raised an eyebrow. "And you found me?"

Eliot smiled. "Yes, yes I did. And now I will pester you."

"I would hardly call this pestering. That implies that I would find your presence annoying."

"And don't you?"

"Hindering, yes. Annoying? No. Annoying is usually reserved for Penny."

"I heard that!" From some other part of the library, Eliot could hear Penny complain about the conversation. "And can you two please get a room? I do not need to see both of your gay sex fantasies?"

"Can you shut up, Penny? Please?" Quentin called out, his tone colored with frustration and embarrassment.

"Well, we could do as he asked and go up to my room? It's fully stocked with snacks, drugs, condoms..."

"NO!" Quentin shouted. Eliot shrunk back from him. "I mean, no, thank you. I would, but I really do have to study, or Alice will kill me since I'm partnered with her for this lab, and the..."

"Q, I totally get it. It's fine. Perhaps I should bother Penny instead." Eliot cut off the rambling boy.

"Don't even think about it." Penny called out.

"SHUT UP PENNY!" Both boys yelled.

"Alright, well, I guess I'll see you later then." Eliot said, giving Quentin a smile.

"Right." Quentin seemed like he just snapped out of a trance. "Later."

Eliot turned around and sauntered out of the room, and was halfway out of the building when he realized that if it had been any other time, Quentin would have been up for...

Eliot smiled to himself. There was hope yet for his romantic pursuits with the smaller boy, and Eliot could definitely see himself playing with that hair during sex, and after.

Quentin watched Eliot walk out, and realized what he had said. "Oh crap. Did I really just say that?" He ran his hand through his hair again, and this time it all fell out of the ponytail.

"Dude," Penny said, peeking into the room. "Please, just go somewhere else, or figure out how to close your mind. I actually prefer Taylor Swift to what's going through your head right now."

"Oh fuck off." Quentin retorted, his face flushing, and he walked back to his spot, and sat back down on the floor, and tied his hair back up. He breathed in, and went back to reading the textbook he was previously reading. But for the rest of the night, his thoughts would be more focused on a tall brunet whose hair would look really good wrapped around Quentin's fingers.


End file.
